A Christmas I'd Rather Forget
by princess07890
Summary: Isabella, a preschool special education teacher, and Edward, a Broadway composer, are engaged, and ready to spend the holidays together. Isabella convinces Edward to introduce her to his family, even though they haven't spoken in years (his sister, though, is another story). Isabella soon learns the truth behind their estrangement.


**This was my entry in the Facebook "Jingle All the Way" Contest. It was my first time ever writing for a contest. While I didn't win, I still thought I did well on it. Hope you like it, too! If so, please review after you read. Thank you :)**

 **Story Summary: Isabella, a preschool special education teacher, and Edward, a Broadway composer, are engaged, and ready to spend the holidays together. Isabella convinces Edward to introduce her to his family, even though they haven't spoken in years (his sister, though, is another story). Isabella soon learns the truth behind their estrangement.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot and original characters.**

When Edward proposed after only a month and a half of dating, I was floored. I mean, who knows that they are going to get married after knowing each other for only a month? At first, I laughed. When I saw that he was serious, I stopped.

"Oh, you're serious."

"As a heart attack, love."

I smiled,

"Well, then, I guess I need to answer you, then, huh?"

"My knees would appreciate it."

"Yes, Edward. I will marry you, but you have to promise me two things."

He rose, put the ring on my finger, and answered,

"Of course, love, anything."

"First, we have to get married either during Spring Break or summer vacation; I don't want my students to have to endure a substitute. Second, I want to meet your family; you rarely talk about them, but, I know they would be happy to know that their son is getting married."

Edward ran his hand through his hair, a sign of stress building within. I was a teacher, a preschool special education teacher, to be exact, and my students thrived on routine. Thus, I was not about to change up that routine, if I had any say.

But, the family thing bothered me more than I let on; Edward had casually mentioned the fact that his family wasn't very supportive of his career (a composer for Broadway), but that was all he said. I desperately wanted to meet them; after all, my parents surprised the two of us by walking into my apartment only a week after we met, and we were making out in my kitchen. I knew I should have collected the key from my mother after she helped me redecorate, but I was always so busy with school that I never did. My parents loved Edward, and were incredibly supportive of our relationship, despite Edward being 12 years older than me.

When I tried calming Edward down by grabbing his hand, and putting it on my face, he visibly relaxed, at least a little.

"Edward, I know talking about your family makes you uncomfortable, but it's the holidays; maybe they'll lighten up a little."

"And maybe hell will freeze over."

"Hey! We can at least try; I mean, don't you think they'll be happy that you're getting married?"

"Well, they didn't seem too thrilled the last time I told them earth-shattering news, but, what the hell? I'll call my sister, and see what we can do."

All talk of family was soon forgotten, as Edward pulled me into a passionate kiss. He always knew how to shut me up. But, I was more than willing to let him.

The week that followed was hectic; it was the week before Christmas vacation, after all. My students were also so happy for me, even if they didn't fully understand what the word "engaged" meant. On Friday, right as the students were getting ready to leave, I had a knock on my classroom door. All twelve of my students stopped what they were doing, and turned to the door. I walked over, and opened it, when, to my surprise, Edward pulled me into a bear hug.

My students smiled, and so did my assistant, Lauren. I pulled away from Edward, and helped my students finish getting ready to go home. As soon as I pulled the zipper on the last child's coat, they started calling for dismissal. Thank goodness I didn't have duty; I'd had morning duty, and thus didn't have to worry about dismissal.

When I was sure every child was where they needed to be for dismissal, I walked back into my classroom, and saw Edward sitting on my kidney-shaped table, playing with the magnets I had there. I smiled.

"Mr. Cullen, do you miss preschool?"

"Well, if you were my teacher, I certainly wouldn't mind returning to school."

I giggled,

"Okay, Edward; I know you aren't here to reminisce about your preschool days. Why are you here?"

"Can't a man surprise his fiancé at work anymore?"

"Sure, but it is rather odd for you to come surprise me when we had a date planned for tonight."

He sighed,

"Of course, love. Well, I finally called up my sister last night."

I was now grinning from ear to ear, and not just because I had a two week break from work.

"And…"

"You and I are flying out tomorrow morning to see her, my parents, and my grandparents in the winter house in Nova Scotia."

"How did I not know you were Canadian?"

"I'm not; I just have dual citizenship. My father is Canadian; my mother is from Virginia."

"How in the world did they meet?"

"Honestly, I have no idea; they aren't the type to share everything about themselves."

"Well, I guess I have to pack, don't I?"

"Do you need to go shopping for some winter clothes?"

I laughed,

"Yes, I guess I do. Growing up in Phoenix will spoil a girl."

Edward offered his arm, and I took it, leaving all my cares and worries behind me.

 _ **The next day, Nova Scotia**_

I was certainly glad we had gone shopping when I stepped off the plane in Halifax, and discovered it was 17 degrees and snowing outside. Edward laughed when I shivered.

"It's not exactly your usual Phoenix Christmas, eh, love?"

"Ha-ha, Edward, ha-fucking-ha."

"Ms. Swan, such language. Whatever would your students think?" He was being sarcastic, just to mess with me.

I gave him the finger in response. My gloves were, unfortunately, in my suitcase. Thankfully, since Halifax's airport wasn't that large, our bags were quickly retrieved, and a rental car was secured.

Our road to the house was mostly quiet, with Christmas music softly playing in the background. Even with a composer fiancé, my voice wasn't what I'd consider to be "Broadway-worthy", but Edward disagreed. But, I figured now was not the time to sing, or even talk; Edward seemed stressed the moment we got into the car, and I wasn't sure how to help calm him down. I just put my hand over his free hand, and squeezed, letting him know I was here both with him, and for him.

A slight smile went across Edward's face, but it fell almost as soon as it appeared when he began turning down a side road. I read it as we passed; "Hummingbird Lane". That made me feel optimistic about our trip for the first time since Edward had mentioned it. I'd always liked Hummingbirds; they have the smallest amount of feathers of any bird. They also weigh 3 grams (a nickel only weighs 4.5 grams). A hummingbird's egg is about the size of a jelly bean! Finally, a hummingbird has no sense of smell!

I told all of these to Edward, who just grunted in response. I knew then that no matter what I said, it wouldn't help his stresses. Before I could ask how much longer, Edward put the car in stop, and I saw a gorgeous house in front of us. It was a large, wooden house, surrounded by trees, and lots of snow. It looked like something out of a dream. It was the picture of Christmas perfection! Edward opening my door shook me out of my fantasies.

He already had my bags in his hands, ready to enter,

"Time to face the lions."

I shook my head; _surely his family couldn't be that bad, right?_

As we entered the house, I expected his family to come running to great us. I mean, Edward had mentioned he hadn't talked to his family (at least his parents and grandparents) in more than fifteen years. But, there was no one running up to great us at the door. We actually had to knock on the door, and ring the doorbell. Edward kissed my cheek, as though his kisses could help whatever lay ahead of us.

The door finally opened, and an older woman answered,

"Whatever it is, I don't want it. We know who to vote for in the next election; we already give to charity, and we have found Jesus. Go away!"

I was in shock; she didn't even recognize Edward. Before she could close the door in our faces, Edward spoke up,

"Glannie, don't you recognize me? It's Edward Anthony."

 _Edward Anthony_ , I thought _Edward never mentioned going by his middle name, too._ But, before I could dwell on that thought, the older woman screamed.

"Edward Anthony?! As I live and breathe, you've come. And, who is this little tart?" She announced while looking me up and down. Now, I have never been called a tart in my life. Sure, I was not a virgin (and hadn't been for a few years), but I was still a respectable woman. What gave her the right to call me a tart?

Edward stopped her before she could go any further.

"Glannie, this is Isabella; my fiancé. We wanted to come up so she could meet the family before our wedding."

'Glannie' harrumphed, and then scowled,

"I guess you can come in. Your mother, father, sister, and Grandfather are in the dining room."

Then, under her breath, I heard her mutter,

"Not that they'll be happy to see you."

I couldn't believe my ears. I hoped I'd heard wrong. When Edward led me into the dining room, you could hear a pin drop. Edward's sister stood up,

"Edward! I'm glad you could make it!" Then, turning to me, she introduced herself,

"Sorry, I'm Jessica, Edward's younger sister. You must be Isabella. When Edward and I talked, he could not stop talking about you! I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

She pulled me in to a hug, which, once I got over my shock, returned. When we pulled apart, I noticed the looks of disdain that followed.

Edward introduced us immediately. There were several grunts, then, his mother spoke,

"So, Edward Anthony, are you still writing those silly little jingles?"

"Silly little jingles, mother? Surely you jest."

I spoke out then, eager to support my man,

"Mrs. Cullen, Edward is a Tony-award winning composer for Broadway."

She cut me off with a wave of her hand,

"That's what I said; silly little jingles. If Edward Anthony had simply followed in his father's footsteps, and become a doctor, then maybe he'd be more successful. And, maybe, he'd have a wife by now, instead of some simple girl, who, what is it that you do, Isabella?"

I was suddenly ashamed to admit what I did for a living, but I still spoke with confidence I had stored somewhere,

"I'm a special education teacher, Mrs. Cullen."

"Ah, yes. Well, like I said, if Edward Anthony was a doctor, his wife wouldn't be a teacher; she'd be a trophy wife, like I am."

I was suddenly sick to my stomach. No wonder Edward didn't speak about his family. Edward, who had been holding my hand, suddenly squeezed it tightly. I tried to squeeze it back, but was unable to do so. His grip was that tight.

"Mother, Isabella is the best teacher in the world, and if you can't accept that, you can't accept us. If you can't accept us, then we will be leaving as soon as we can."

"Edward Anthony, I only want what's best for you. You are ruining your life."

Before he could get too angry, I stopped him,

"Edward, can we talk?" I offered.

Edward spoke through his teeth,

"Sure, love. Let's go to my room…alone." Jessica followed, but soon went to her own room.

As we left, I heard the rest of the dining room erupt into laughter. I could no longer stand what was going on in the house. I felt incredibly sick, and wanted to leave immediately.

When we entered Edward's old room, before I could even open my mouth, Edward started,

"I'm so sorry, love, for bringing you here. I really thought that maybe, just maybe, they had changed. After all, it has been fifteen years. I've accomplished a lot, and now I am close to marrying the love of my life, who is the best teacher I've ever known. If you want, we can leave, and go to Phoenix to spend the holidays with your family."

I thought about what Edward said, and immediately knew that I couldn't spend even a single night here in Halifax. But, then, a thought occurred to me.

"Edward…that is a fantastic idea, but, what do you say to one more thing before we leave?"

I'm sure Edward saw the devious smile that was crossing my face, because one appeared on his as well.

"What did you have in mind, love?"

"Well," I admitted, "I've always wanted to fuck someone in their childhood bedroom. Even though we aren't in your childhood bedroom, per se, we are in a room that you spent some of your childhood in, right?"

Edward laughed,

"You are correct, love. That is an interesting fantasy. But, I've got to admit, my family is not helping me rise to the occasion."

I knew how to help; Edward and I loved dirty talk in the bedroom. Well, strike that, Edward's mouth was filthy; mine was just dirty. Even though I was a preschool teacher, my mind had no filter when I wasn't at work.

"Let me tell you what I want you to do to help warm me up, Mr. Cullen. First, I'm going to strip down to my bra and thong. Then, I want you to help me remove my thong using only your teeth. After that, you're going to lay me down on the bed, and have your filthy way with my pussy using only your tongue. Once I've come once, you can make me squirt using your fingers; something only you've been able to do. Finally, you are going to remove my bra, take off your pants, and then ram your big cock into me until we both come again."

Before I could continue, Edward was helping me undress. Once I was standing in only my bra and thong, he began kissing me, and laying me on the bed. My juices were already flowing. All too soon, his lips left mine, and he began leaving kisses down my neck, down between the valley between my breasts, and to my thong, which he took off with his teeth. Gah, that was so sexy. Then, he spread my legs apart, and stared at my pussy.

"Are you only going to stare at it? Or, are you going to do something?"

He didn't answer, he just dove in, and began, essentially, making out with my pussy. I couldn't hold back my moans. He was just that good. Then, I suddenly heard a voice that, had I not been in the throes of passion, would have made me angry as a hornet.

"OH MY GOD, RILEY…They're…they're…they're bumping uglies in there! Edward Anthony, you get out right now!"

Edward lifted his head from my pussy,

"I'd love to, Mother, but I'm enjoying my Christmas dinner. It's more delicious than anything you've put on the table."

Then, I heard a shriek that just made me laugh. But, I couldn't laugh for long…Edward was back to making out with my pussy. All too soon, I was coming, but he wasn't finished with me.

"Now, sweet girl, you're going to come again, and squirt all over these bed sheets. We're going to make everyone who comes in here smell you. They'll rue the day I ever came back."

Before I could think about that for too long, Edward was working hard at making me squirt, something that only he, with his long, piano playing fingers, could accomplish. If I focused long enough, I could hear the squishing of my juices as his fingers went in and out of my pussy. Then, all too soon (or, at least, all too soon in my head), I could feel the pressure building.

"Ahh…Edward! I feel it!"

"Don't hold back, love. Do it!"

His words were my undoing, and I sprayed all over his hands, thighs, and the bed.

Before I could gather my wits about me, Edward rammed himself inside me, and began pounding away (my favorite). He turned us so that I was on top, and then I began riding him to my heart's content.

"God, Bella, you're so sexy. I love watching your tits swing as you ride my big cock." Then, as if to add to his point, he smacked my ass.

It didn't take long before we were both coming. As we lay there in the afterglow, I asked Edward,

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, my love, we get dressed, get our bags, and then say a big 'FUCK YOU' to Halifax, and then get on the first plane to Newark so that we can get to Phoenix. You can call your mom from the airport."

I laughed, but agreed with him. Halifax had been nothing but a headache since we arrived. The only bright spots were Jessica, and now the revenge we had gotten on whoever slept in this room.

We quickly dressed, grabbed our bags, and then said our good-byes to Jessica, who promised to visit us when we returned to NYC. Edward's mother, father, grandfather, and 'Glannie' were in the living room as we walked to the front door. As we passed, I gave a subtle one finger salute, while Edward yelled out,

"FUCK YOU, Mother! Fuck you, Glannie! You never accepted me, and you've insulted the woman I love. Hope you like the present I left for you in my old room."

I just laughed and laughed as we went to the car. This trip to the airport was a lot quicker than the trip from it just a few hours earlier. Once we arrived, had tickets purchased (thankfully, it was only a few hour layover), and bags checked in a second time, I phoned my mom in Phoenix.

"Bella, baby, it's so good to hear from you! But, I thought you'd be busy with Edward's family in Halifax."

"Mom, don't even get me started. Edward's family is just awful…sorry, that's putting it mildly. They're, pardon my language, fucking douchebags. They don't seem to accept Edward's career choice, nor mine, and just want him to be a doctor, just like his father."

Mom was silent for a moment, then spoke again,

"Oh, baby, that's just awful. Please let Edward know he is more than welcome to our home anytime. We love you both."

That was just what I needed to hear,

"Well, Mom, that's why I'm calling you. We cannot possibly stay in Halifax, even for a single night. Can we come to Phoenix and spend Christmas with you?"

Mom didn't even wait for me to continue,

"Of course! We can even meet you at the airport! What time does your flight arrive?"

This was one of the many things I loved about my parents. They accepted others, no matter what. Even when my brother, Paul, brought home his boyfriend for the first time (he never formally came out, because, he was a little scared), my parents cheered for him! James was accepted as an immediate member of the family then and there. Now, James and Paul are married with a little girl, my niece, Jade, and another on the way (via surrogate).

I gave Mom all of our details, and she agreed to meet us at the airport. When I shared this information with Edward, he visibly relaxed. Our Christmas wasn't what I'd hoped, but I knew that, together, we could do anything. It may not be the white Christmas I wanted, but we would always have each other. I'd discovered that the picture perfect Christmas does not exist, but, together, we would have a perfectly imperfect Christmas.


End file.
